Animals
by A-ya Halloway
Summary: Sometimes Zack's ideas work out despite Vincent's misgivings. (Kinda song fic-y because I fucking love song fics fight me)


p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""C'mon Vinny-"/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Vincent."p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""-I'm telling you you'll love this song.~"p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Former SOLDIER Zack Fair stood in the middle of his living room. Grinning widely as his mildly demonic boyfriend, formerly of the Turks, Vincent Valentine.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""The last time I attempted to follow one of your 'ideas', you nearly destroyed the WRO compound. That is why Reeve had you sign a waiver to never attempt to call upon any of my beasts inside. Or did you em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"forgetem?" The normally monotone gravel was dry with sarcasm, disbelief, and a stubborn refusal. /p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Zack waved nonchalantly. Not bothering to remind him that it had only been an experiment to see if Vincent could control the changes. And, technically speaking, it had been Reeve's curiosity that led to that disaster.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""This one isn't dangerous! 'Least, not for anyone but me this time. Scouts' Honor!" He protested, snatching up the bronze gauntlet covered hand and tugging Vincent into an embrace. Quickly, the younger raven kissed pale lips to silence a protest. Pressing for deeper and more intense contact until Vincent was leaning into him, then pulling away in time to see hazy red flicker open.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Just one dance?" p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The Ex-Turk forced a shiver away at the warmth that radiated from everything Zack was. Knowing he would never be able to resist that wicked and bemused gleam in his unnatural purple eyes- the testament to the amount of Jenova cells that made up his DNA by now. p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Needing no words to be spoken- they were plain enough to Zack from the micro expressions on the other's face- he quickly unlatched both cloak and gauntlet. Tossing them away before they dissipated into wherever they went when not close enough to Chaos' host. Still, holding that smirk, Zack flicked onem style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Animalsem./p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Baby I'm preying on you tonightembr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Hunt you down, Eat you alive/em/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The moment these words reached the demon's ears, he began to regret the agreement to whatever Zack was planning in his twisted mind. Though it was already too late and he was being spun into a alternatively fast and slow paced dance.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah, you can start over, you can run freeembr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"You can find other fish in the sea/em/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Leather clad hips were gripped and pulled into a slow rock back and forth. Making Vincent begin to lose that feeling and himself to the sounds.span/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Taking me down, rolling on the groundbr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" You can pretend that it was mebr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /But no/em/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They moved in time to the soft beat. A warm dark skinned body rolled against it's partner, then shoved away. Startling a feral growl, and the instinct to play the game of movement and seduction, out of the paler one.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe you think that you can hideembr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"I can smell your scent for miles/em/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They kept at an arms length, then twirled together and past. Then once move where their breaths mixed and they circled in that spot.p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"I love your lies, I'll eat 'em upembr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"But don't deny the animal/embr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"That comes alive when I'm inside you/em/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Once more, his mate practically glided around him, catching hands and forcing them in opposite directions around his waist. Then the sensation of teeth, faint and teasing on a sensitive lobe. All the while, swaying their bodies together. spanLike the lyrics cried for, the dark consciousnesses within stirred at the enticing scent of the dark skinned Gongagan./p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Long raven locks were swept away as the their head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. Allowing access to their neck for the playful nips and kisses that came so predictably. Wrists were released so the hands that once held then could give an an explorative massage, rubbing and further igniting heat beneath their skin. span/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Just like animals, animals, like animals-malsem/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Smirking together, trailing their hands back and over strong thighs. Digging in and dragging up, one finding it's way towards black spikes to latch onto and yank. Hips moving in time with the ones grinding into from behind. span/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"But it wasn't enough. Vincent, and all his parts were demanding to consummate this feeling as they had countless times. So they took control of the dance at it's fastest pace. Hooking a foot around their mate's, they dragged it outward and knocked the other off balance.span/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Zack cheered internally when he found himself shoved against a wall and wearing only shreds of cloth where his clothes had been. Not bothering to hold back any sounds that fell from his lips when, with a purr, his lover and mate took him.span/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Neither male cared when the song ended and started over.span/p  
>p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"You can't deny-ny-ny-nybr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" That beast inside-side-side-sidebr style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /Yeah, yeah, yeah/em/p 


End file.
